


Debajo de la cama

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PKMNSPE .:. Tienes tres años, tu mundo es pequeño como el de todo niño, conoces tu cuarto y tu patio trasero y te parece tan inmenso y maravilloso. Pero llega la noche y aprendes lo que en realidad significa ser pequeño ante lo que es grande. Y tu mente de niño no te ayuda en nada .:. ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debajo de la cama

**Author's Note:**

> Participo en el reto (¿?) del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak" más precisamente el de "Bonus temático" y me tocó el tema "familiar". Mi primera opción fueron Blue y Silver, pero entonces recordé que nadie pela a Daisy y su relación con Green, salvo para poner celoso al último de la relación de su hermana con Bill así que me dije: why the fuk not?
> 
> PD: Esta ubicado dentro del manga, aunque en un tiempo pasado e imaginario existente sólo en mi cabecita u_u.

Los ruidos que se oyen no sabes de donde provienen, bueno, sí lo sabes, son de afuera, del viento que sopla con intensidad en esa noche de primavera, pero ¿qué hay de los ruidos de adentro? Los que se oyen por los rincones de tu cuarto, que de vez en cuando provienen de afuera de tu puerta ¿Qué hace esos sonidos?

Eres un niño brillante, muchos te lo han dicho, preguntas muchas cosas para recibir respuestas y conocer. Pero cuando preguntas y no recibes respuestas tienes miedo. Porque no sabes, porque quieres preguntar y no hay a quien y principalmente porque el sonido sigue y ahora viene debajo de tu cama…

Te cubres el rostro, no ves nada, sólo la tela de tu sábana y la luz que da directo contra ti por tu ventana. El aire sigue soplando, es un silbido que golpea contra tu casa, pero poco a poco deja de importante. Lo que te interesa es ese que viene debajo de tu cama y parece raspar intensamente… ¿qué? ¿qué había debajo de tu cama?

¿Realmente había algo debajo de tu cama?

Podrías ver…

Y te basta con sacarte la sábana y volver a escuchar el ruido para desistir.

Tienes miedo, lo sabes, pero al mismo tiempo lo detestas.

Así que decides enrollarte en la sábana, cerrar los ojos y dejar que el cansancio y el sueño hagan de las suyas. Dicen que si cierras los ojos puedes quedarte dormido y todo lo que te rodea queda atrás. Y giras nuevamente, porque no estas cómodo, porque la parte fresca de la sábana esta "más a la izquierda". Tres vueltas más tarde sabes que no tiene caso. El sonido sigue y tú estas más despierto que la tarde anterior cuando jugabas a capturar pokémon con una red.

¿Y por qué no miras debajo de tu cama?

Sólo tienes que estirarte a la orilla de tu cama, que de repente parece haberse alejado más de ti; agachar tu cabeza en ese mar de oscuridad que inundaba tu cuarto, levantar la tela de la cama y ver con tus grandes ojos verdes aquello que te causaba tanto malestar… y que estaría lejos de tu alcance porque eres pequeño. Tus brazos son cortos y sabes que no eres rápido. No como un adulto. Ni mucho menos como tu hermana.

Y como si te hubieran tirado un chorro de agua fría te levantas en tu propia cama, porque tu hermana esta cerca de ti. En el siguiente cuarto. Miras hacia el frente, porque sabes que es donde ella se encuentra. Sigues mirando, y esperas que tu intensa mirada contra la pared sea suficiente para advertirle de lo que te sucede.

Pero pasan las horas y ella no viene, y tampoco ha amanecido.

El sonido sigue y el viento es más fuerte.

Vuelves a mirar tu cuarto, y logras ver la puerta, esta más cerca de la orilla de tu cama… o eso parece. Pero entre ella y tú sigue habiendo una enorme oscuridad que sigue siendo un misterio como lo que hay debajo de tu cama. Y al mismo tiempo sigue siendo lo que te separa de ella.

Respiras hondo, has tomado una decisión.

Te quitas la sábana de encima y sabes que tu escudo protector ya no esta, que sólo eres tú, tu cuarto, tú oculto y resguardado sobre tu cama, y la puerta que luce cada vez más y más lejos.

Vuelves a respirar hondo, cierras los ojos y te arrastras hasta el borde de la cama, pero no bajas los pies. No aún. Esperas.

Y cuando parece que el valor se ha apoderado de ti, cuando ignoras el sonido del viento afuera y lo que sea que este debajo de tu cama, te impulsas hacia el frente, a toda velocidad, lo más rápido que puedes. Ves la puerta y luce lejos, cierras los ojos y chocas contra algo, es fuerte es frío y te separa del otro lado. Buscas como desesperado la perilla. Tu mano encuentra el frío metal y con tus dos manos lo rodeas y das la vuelta. Escuchas un click y la puerte cede, corres otra vez, no cierras. No te fijas porque te sabes el camino de memoria, y antes de que otra cosa suceda buscas la perilla, abres la puerta y entras corriendo. Tus ojos siguen cerrados, sabes donde esta ella, la escuchas pero no te importa, sólo importa que es ella y eso es más que suficiente para ti.

—¡Green!

Y antes de que tus miedos tomen lo mejor de ti, antes de que ella se baje de su propia cama te le echas encima con todas tus fuerzas.

¿Por qué? Porque ella sabe, ella entiende y ella puede. Simple. Ella es aquello que no eres. Ella no es miedo, ella es valentía.

—¿Qué pasó Green?

—Hay algo debajo de mi cama.

—Aah, ya veo ¿quieres que vayamos a ver o te quieres dormir conmigo?

La respuesta es obvia. Ciertamente, sabes que no puedes volver, no otra vez. Así que en lugar de eso te acomodas a su lado y no dices nada más. No quieres decir nada más, porque no sabes, no entiendes, no puedes.

Y mientras cierras los ojos, sientes su abrazo. El sonido del viento no está, ya no más, y mucho menos aquel molesto ruido debajo de tu cama. Sonríes, entre sueños, porque en esos momentos no interesa que no sepas, ella sabe y es suficiente.

.

.

.

Cuando ya es de día y el tamaño de tu cuarto regresa a su tamaño normal, ella va contigo y hace tan fácilmente lo que tú tanto miedo tenías de hacer: mira debajo de tu cama, alarga su brazo hasta que saca algo. Es verde con manchas negras.

—¿Lo ves? Era sólo un Spinarak. Debemos tener un tipo de plaga...

Y ella sonríe con tanta naturalidad y tú frunces el ceño con tanta molestia.

Ese día te juras que sería la última vez que pasabas por algo así. Porque eso no fue miedo, fue falta de conocimiento. Y miras a tu hermana una vez más sólo para reafirmar que sabrás tanto como ella. Algún día…


End file.
